


My Encounter with The Slender Man

by RulerOfTravels



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Asphyxiation, Explicit Sexual Content, Fear Play, Genderless, Oral Sex, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTravels/pseuds/RulerOfTravels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second I saw that utterly still silhouette against the fog, my mind was overrun with fear, raging hard and fast like lightning, burning through my thoughts like a flash fire, destroying forever all the most important information until nothing was left...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Encounter with The Slender Man

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted solely on FanFiction.net for a long time (http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5857102/1/My-Encounter-with-The-Slender-Man), and I've racked up over a hundred reviews on it over the past 3-ish years, many of them positive, many of them random/negative. All of them entertaining. So, I thought I'd post the original fic here to see what you might have to say about it.
> 
> Here's to my first post on AO3.   
> cheers~ *clink*

It's that sudden sensation of numb fire.

That almost audible rush, that pressure suddenly spiking in the brain…

When the adrenaline hits, it takes away everything but sight. And at the same time, a blind feeling comes over, and all the senses get that deep, subtle burn like dry ice.

The second I saw that utterly still silhouette against the fog, my mind was overrun with fear, raging hard and fast like lightning, burning through my thoughts like a flash fire, destroying forever all the most important information until nothing was left but me, in the uncertain dark, and the fog.

That it wasn't real, that it was a trick of the light, that I was in my own neighborhood, that I was surrounded by bright, unflickering orange streetlamps and warm houses with people awake inside, that it wasn't even late at night yet, that I could move, that I could scream. Those thoughts died, quick and silent. I forgot it all.

I leaned backwards, my body acting on its own, automatically yearning to get away from him. But my intelligence kept me still, and the fear kept my eyes trained on that form, watching, and the thought of turning my back on him and running seemed so incredibly unbearable, even more unbearable than standing here facing him. I felt such fear.

How far was he from me? Wait… no, it never even occurred to me to move my legs as I stared, my eyes wide and pupils expanded in the dim, staring so sharply, watching so very closely, that dark form. It had to be a trick…

No, yes, stop, this was silly, It was just a person walking, a shadow cast on the fog, a mailbox post, or a tree branch, or…

His leg moved.

Or no, it didn't move, but he moved… like sliding, maybe his feet dragged across the sidewalk pavement, but there was no sound. No sound except my heart pounding so very fast, faster than I'd ever heard before, and he moved straight towards me.

Somehow he moved. So slowly, though, but so strange and so, so frightening.

And I stayed, I was stuck, each grain of sandy, rocky packed cement holding the rubber soles of my shoes fast against the ground. I couldn't believe it. My mind wrapped around it but flinched back, my sanity whimpered like a wounded animal as my brain tried to comprehend this thing that was impossible to contemplate, let alone to see.

And I saw him. I saw him, I watched, watched him move towards me down the sidewalk.

I had to run. I had to run. Run! Run, move legs, move away… but I had to watch him.

No! …

But… so strange, my rushing blood suddenly felt so cold, my body felt real again.

Real! My life!

_Run!_

Like at a gunshot, I turned and ran before my thoughts could stop my body.

And I was gone. I'd never run that fast in my entire life. I felt like crying, too, but I had to run, and I couldn't scream, I felt like the sound of my own voice would bring about my doom.

I ran.

I ran so hard, I don't remember how far or how long. I turned a corner, past more houses, more streetlamps, I didn't look back.

I couldn't look back.

I ran hard, out through an open space… an empty parking lot. The neighborhood swimming pool, all closed up and locked and deserted during autumn.

I still couldn't look behind me. Not until I ran into the open space, ran under the wonderful glaring orange streetlamps shining down on cement. Away from the trees.

 

But oh.

 

There. No, oh no, he was there. I stopped running abruptly, feet aching now and the pain made things too real, so terrifyingly real. And the blood kept rushing through me, so loud in my ears. I couldn't scream, my blood screamed for me.

He was there.

And even closer now! He was there. I could see… I couldn't see… him, I saw him clearer, bigger. Oh, the details, how he looked standing there, my mind reeled.

I forgot everything, forgot my world, forgot God and forgot how to call for help.

Nothing existed but me, and him, and the bright orange lights and the fog.

And… he moved closer. I opened my mouth, but no sound came out of it. My eyes were locked on him, so hard, locked on like a vice. I couldn't move. I couldn't bare to move.

He came closer, his form, out of the fog. Closer to me, slowly, not walking but sliding almost, across the ground, maybe floating just off the surface. He seemed to lack momentum, he stayed upright, so still, but moved toward me.

He passed under the streetlamp in front of me, and he… the light… shone on him, the glaring orange light hit him, and yet not, his black limbs, like a living shadow but with shape. And alive, and dead, and so silent, but moving.

So…

So strange, so terrifyingly strange, my mind couldn't comprehend him. I stared. I thought I could die that moment.

He was a lot closer now, I saw his limbs moving slightly, his head bowed…. His face hidden, his face black, no white, no…

I saw it, I couldn't see it. I couldn't move. And he stopped moving, he stood in front of me, twenty feet away. He was taller than me, I looked up into his face, he… his face…

His limbs moved up, curled, black shadows with substance, stretched.

His arms stretched towards me. Two arms, three, four, I saw he had many. I thought I would die that moment. They stretched past me, away, around, stretched past my feet, my head, circled me like snakes and I watched them, black, and I jumped, and I brought my arms up to my chest and my hands to my face, my fingers curled into fists, covering my nose and mouth in terror, and I breathed in and I stared at him.

One of his arms brushed against my shoulder, and it was warm. I was surprised, I was frozen, and he moved closer. I saw one of his feet lift off of the ground; step, step, step slowly closer, silently. His arms outstretched, all around me, yet not touching save for the one now resting on my shoulder.

He was ten feet away. So close, and it was so quiet… but I could hear a rustling, very soft and low, like blankets crumpling… it was his arms making that sound as they moved slowly, stretching outwards and brushing against themselves.

Somehow the sound soothed me. I was terrified, still so terrified, watching him, I thought he would kill me at any moment.

Everything slowed down.

The arm on my shoulder was warm, and it moved up and brushed against my neck, that soft, fabric sound louder in my ear.

I shuddered.

He shuddered.

I held my own arms tight to my chest, an automatic desire for comfort.

He moved closer. Just five feet away. His bizarre, long, stretched arms circled around me twice now, their blackness obscuring everything my peripheral vision. He was a solid shadow, and I was so confused by the fact that he was warm.

Just a fraction of an inch, I shied away from the arm on my shoulder.

His legs stretched, he grew and rose and towered over me.

A cold rush hit my veins, I opened my mouth to scream. But the arm on my shoulder wrapped around my neck before I could make a sound; Its touch silenced me, it felt like slick nothing, maybe like silk, but warm like my skin, feeling loose yet tight around my neck, I couldn't describe…

I could breathe, but less than before. I gasped and the sound was loud, grated against my ears. I flinched, he tightened his grip. With shaking hands I touched the black arm with my fingertips, tried to pry it off of my neck. It felt like nothing. My fingers slid off of it like it was made of water. I flinched again, and heat seared across my skin and through my body.

I shuddered.

He shuddered.

I gasped, and my breath was constricted, my neck held tight in his grasp, and I wondered if he would kill me.

Looming over me, he pulled me up by my neck, making me look straight up at him as he leaned down from above me, the blackness of his form closer, and I could feel the warmth of him, all his arms and his torso, heating the air around me. His arms and body making walls and a ceiling around me, closing off the orange light, closing off the cold, slowly, softly rustling of fabric, closing in around me, warm, so very strange, and so, very, very dark.

I thought he would kill me.

I opened my eyes, and it was utterly dark.

I closed my eyes.

I heard fabric rustling, I couldn't move, I was warm, standing calmly with my arms at my sides. Silk was wrapped around my neck and shoulders, constricting gently and comforting. I forgot why I should be scared, forgot everything again, like waking suddenly from a dream that flees from remembering. But I felt so warm.

A warm weight pressed against my body from behind, warm, gentle arms wrapped around my waist. Warmth sliding up my legs. Fabric rustled in my ears. Soft heat slid up from my neck to beneath my ears, and outward along my jaw, and I opened my mouth as my jaw relaxed, and two hot, smooth fingers slid in over my tongue. I moaned, taking pleasure in the heat, giving me more than comfortable warmth, lighting a spark in my body.

The sound of fabric rustling around me, the arms and body holding mine from behind, tilted me forward, and I started to lick and suckle at the fingers in my mouth. Hot, smooth hands wrapped around my shoulders and upper arms, and urged me to fall to my knees, and the weight behind me got warmer, and I felt silk against my thighs and between my legs.

I dropped to my knees and moaned again as pleasure burst in my head. I am touched all over, slowly, silk and heat caressing me, enveloping me, wicking the new sweat off of my body.

I leaned back into this strange embrace, I leaned forward away from it, I writhe in pleasure. The slick fingers in my mouth slid out, and I started to pant as I feel them slide down the front of my body, trailing fire. I arched my back and let out a soft cry as the fingers touch me there, rubbing slowly, up and down.

Something pushed me backward, I fell back onto cushioned ground. I'm still held, and then the silky coil around my neck tightens. Suddenly it's a more distinct form, lying over me, on top of me, I can feel shoulders and a face brushing against mine, its texture like silk, but breathing hot and fast against my face. I'm compelled to hold it against me, and it shudders as my arms circle around its shoulders and back.

I wanted to tell this form something, wanted to speak to it somehow, but the silk around my neck tightened and then I was distracted as I felt my legs being lifted and parted. I gasped and arched upwards, heat rushing through me, no fear, but a deep longing. So much desire, yet not frantic. It started to breathe harder and quicker, the air sounding labored and raspy.

I held it tighter.

I felt moisture, and intense heat, laving me like a tongue, and my hips bucked. I heard its breath hitch and felt it shudder in my arms, and then I felt it sliding into me. I gasped and arched my neck, the silk constricting my breath, hurting me slightly, but the pain only served to heighten my senses. I whimpered softly, and it gasped with me as it pushed further inside.

Oh, and then it moved. It moved, and it hit, bumped against something inside of me, sending such a jolt of surprise and pleasure through me that it bordered on pain.

Then it happened again, and I cried out.

Its form started to pant with me, then it moved again.

Again and again, and it started going faster, in and out of me, heat and wet like liquid silk. Its thrusts became short and fast, deep inside, bumping hard against that place, making my entire body twitch, my nerves caught on fire.

Its breath rasped on my shoulder, in my ear, and it hissed.

The sound made me shudder, and I whimpered. I felt its face cover mine, felt silk rubbing against my nose and mouth, felt wonderfully stifled, and then a tongue slid into my mouth, large and hot and wet. It filled my mouth and I sucked on it, tasting nothing, smelling nothing, feeling everything.

I felt so needed, so important, so special to this thing. I put my feelings into actions, moving my hips to its rhythm, whimpering weakly around the tongue in my mouth, trying so hard to express my pleasure and my emotion.

 

And _oh_. Oh, I felt it respond.

 

Its thrusts moved my entire body, making me bounce as it got faster. And the pleasure was so intense, the pressure so great, it hurt. I started to whimper louder, my body tensing as I neared my end, and the form above me increased its force.

Even deeper, even harder, hotter and faster and more. So much more, my mind reeled, I gasped in air through my nose, my windpipe was constricted even further, the blackness turning white at the edges of my blindness, the pleasure devouring everything.

It shuddered and groaned above me, a sound like ancient wooden gears, and the sound of fabric rustled and whistled all around me, and I saw stars.

 

\-------

 

When I awoke it was cold, I was chilled, so different from before. I was lying on pavement.

I stood quickly, shakily, blinking. I was in the parking lot. My eyes grew wide, searching, and I spun around, fear lancing through me, looking for his form.

 

But he was gone.


End file.
